


BE Story Club: Fairy Tail's Fairy Tale

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adaptation, Breast Expansion, F/F, F/M, Snakebit1995 Adaptations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: In an Adaption of the Breast Expansion Story Club comic Fairy Tale, Erza's a busty girl who's two flat chested friends, Lucy and Wendy, just never know when to leave well enough alone. After a night and a strange visit from a Boob Fairy the girls end up on a crazy adventure.Contains: Breast Expansion





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**This is an adaptation of the BE Story Club Comic Fairy Tale with Fairy Tail characters.**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Three girls were having a sleepover, the first was a petite blonde named Lucy, the second a small blue haired girl named Wendy and the last was the person who lived here, the extra stacked redhead Erza. Of the three here Erza was the only one with any sort of chest and she was sporting some round ones.

“UGH!” Erza groaned rubbing her back.

“Something wrong?” Lucy asked “Did you hurt your back?”

“No…my bra’s just tight.” She hissed.

“Your boobs can’t seriously still be growing.” Wendy said with a hint of annoyance “You’ve already got enough for all three of us.”

“Well big breasts run in my family.” Erza said cupping her chest through her sleeping shirt “I guess I just got more than my fair share.”

“That’s one way of putting it you got more than are fair share too.” Wendy huffed with jealousy “How big are they now anyway?”

“Hmm, 38DDD.” Erza said as Wendy poked her bosom like a curious child “But this bra doesn’t fit anymore, it’s way to small.”

“No way, is that even a proper size?!” Wendy gasped.

“Are you gonna cut that out?” Erza sighed batting Wendy’s hands away.

“Don’t I get a turn?” Lucy pouted a bit.

“If they really are that big let’s see them.” Wendy pouted.

“Ugh fine.” Erza rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt up to reveal a large pair of breasts contained in a pink and black bra.

“They’re even bigger than I imagined.” Wendy gasped seeing the cups overflowing and the straps digging in.

“Me to.” Lucy gulped.

“I guess the Boob Fairy wouldn’t leave me be.” Erza sighed.

“Boob Fairy?” her two friends looked at her like she had three heads.

Erza stripped down to just her underwear for comfort while she explained the phrase to her friends.

“You guys have never heard of the Boob Fairy?” Erza smiled “It’s just a silly story my mom told me when I started puberty, she said that the boob fairy would come every night and make my boobs grow and when they kept on getting bigger she said the Fairy must have fallen in love with me. It’s just a silly Fairy Tale but it made me feel better.”

“I guess she spent so much time with you she forgot about Lucy and I.” Wendy giggled.

“Hey big tits aren’t all their cracked up to be.” Erza said “My back hurts, people are always leering, and the struggle of finding a good bra that’s not super expensive and end up looking more supportive than cute.”

“Yeah but it would be nice to try them out.” Lucy sighed touching her flat chest through her button up sleeping shirt.

“Yeah stop hogging.” Wendy grumbled fixing the leopard print PJs she had on “Haa…it’s getting late, let’s hit the hay.”

The girls all prepped themselves for bed, Erza putting her shirt back on as they all shared a bed, Lucy all the way on the left, Wendy in the center and Erza on the right end. Once the lights were out Wendy and Erza were quickly out but Lucy was stuck struggling to rest.

 _“I know I shouldn’t be jealous of Erza but I can’t help it.”_ She thought to herself _“I mean how could I not want big sexy tits like that? I just wish I got to feel them like Wendy…I wonder if she wants a chest like that too, probably the way she acts all the time, maybe I should just ask…damn all this is making me feel horny.”_

Lucy sighed a bit and looked as the ceiling to start counting sheep only to see a sparkle floating in the air.

 _“Is that a firefly?”_ She wondered as something almost like a small little yellow person flew over her _“No it couldn’t be, I must be having some kind of dream…right?”_

The little fairy flew over to Erza and pulled out a bag of fairy dust, preparing to start sprinkling it on the red head.

“Hey she’s got enough!” Lucy dove over Wendy on the bed and smacked the fairy “Gimme that!”

“WAH!” the fairy yelped and flipped through the air, her glittery dust splashing all over Lucy and Erza.

“HMM!” The blonde moaned as her chest tingled, slowly rising in her blue button up, slowly growing as big as Erza’s DDD’s.

“What the hell is going on?” Wendy woke up from the commotion and seeing Lucy’s huge breasts.

“Uhh?” Erza groaned rubbing her head.

“WHOA!” Wendy saw Erza’s breasts were stretching the girls shirt, her eyes also catching the fairy that fluttered off in a hurry “The Boob Fairy really does love you too much…”

Of course that was it for sleeping tonight, the girls all getting dressed and going to talk in the kitchen, Erza threw on a pair of  jeans and an oversized blouse that could hold her tits, she let Lucy a red tank top for her new chest and poor Wendy was in a green shirt, half black jacket and skirt.

“I’m just glad my Mom’s out of town, she’d freak.” Erza sighed sitting at the table “Hell I’m still hoping this is some weird dream.”

“They’re so sensitive.” Lucy giggled rubbing her breasts through her top.

“Aren’t you both a little calm give the fact your tits ballooned overnight?” Wendy asked “Oh by the way…that’s pretty hot.”

“What?” Erza gave her a sideways look.

“Big boobs are sexy.” Wendy explained “And when they get bigger that’s even sexier.”

“Well thanks for that glimpse into your psyche.” Erza sighed in frustration “I suppose I’m acting a bit too cool about this my already big rack managed to basically double in size overnight and Lucy’s too apparently. Oh and this all happened because the Boob Fairy is real and my friends can’t get over their weird obsession with tits.”

“You sound like you’re about to freak out.” Wendy said.

“OF COURSE, I AM!” Erza snapped “And Lucy could you please stop giggling and groping yourself!”

“Sorry.” The blonde pouted a bit.

“Anyway.” Erza took a deep breath “What are we gonna do?”

“Good question, we need to try and find that fairy again.” Wendy said “There’s no way I’m gonna be the only flat chested one here.”

“I was thinking more so I could get fixed.” Erza sighed “But yeah where are we gonna find a way to summon a fairy.”

“The internet?” all three shrugged.

Sure enough a quick search based on some surprising habits Lucy had led the three to a ritual that supposedly could get them what they were looking for. Apparently there were all sorts of fairies, height, boobs, butts, etc.

“I’m gonna be honest even I think it’s silly to follow fairy summoning instructions off the internet.” Wendy said as the three stood around a bunch of candles.

“Well I don’t.” Erza said “You wanna be bigger and I want something more manageable and this is our best lead so far.”

“Is it wrong that I kinda still wanna be bigger?” Lucy asked.

“I don’t care, you can ask after she fixes me.” Erza told her.

“Okay  let’s do this damn thing already.” Wendy groaned I bit.

The three joined hands and started chanting some words they could barely pronounce but sure enough a strange rift opened up above them, sucking them in.

“UGH!”

“OUF!”

“OW!”

All three girls groaned as they crashed down on the soft grass floor of a forest.

“Where the hell are we?” Wendy asked.

“Everything is so big.” Lucy looked at the trees which towered over them.

“What is this Alice in Wonderland?” Erza started walking around.

“I feel shorter, well more than usual.” Wendy sighed.

“Me too.” Lucy followed them.

“Of course being transported to another world, fairies and magic the biggest concern you two have is height.” Erza sighed.

“Oh goodness.” A blue fairy with a long somewhat lanky body flew around the three “You poor things are so short.”

“Hey I’m not short!”  Erza yelled.

“Honestly I wouldn’t mind being taller.” Lucy admitted.

“You really shouldn’t.” Wendy sighed.

The blue fairy giggled a bit and sprinkled her magic dust on the three. The girls moaned as their bodies stretched a bit, mid sections lengthening, legs getting longer as they all gained a few good inches of height.

“I wanted to have bigger boobs not get taller.” Wendy looked at herself “But I don’t hate it.”

“I’m just the Height Fairy so I can only make things taller.” The little creature explained “But I think the Boob Fairy is around here somewhere by the pool, follow me.”

“Thanks.” Erza said as the three followed her.

“So how many fairies are there?” Wendy asked.

“I’m not sure, I’ve never counted.” The Height Fairy said “There’s one for most attributes though.”

The little blue fairy led the girls wo a small lake like pool where there were three fairies present, the Yellow Boob Fairy, the Red Muscle Fairy and the Green Ass Fairy.

“Oh my look at you, this won’t do.”  The Boob Fairy said.

“Exactly their all so puny.” The Muscle Fairy sneered a bit.

“There’s hardly any ass between them.” The Ass Fairy said in an almost sad tone.

“Miss Boob Fairy can I have tits at least as big as hers.” Wendy pointed at Erza.

“Hey I’ve got an ass.” Erza yelled.

“Quiet you.” Wendy cut her off.

“Of course.” The Boob Fairy smiled “Frankly it’s sad to see such flat chested girls in Fairy Land.”

“Well it’s unsettling to be the only flat chested one too.” Wendy responded.

“If she’s gonna be as big as Erza can I be too?” Lucy asked.

“If you’re working on boobs can you make mine smaller?” Erza asked.

“Smaller, I’ve never done that before.” The Boob Fairy hummed “If it’s a back ache issue Muscle Fairy can help with that.”

“I don’t want to carry them better I just don’t want them to be so unmanageable.” Erza told her, her voice raising as she got more aggravated.

“It’s just I-.” The Boob Fairy started.

“Just fix my breasts!” Erza yelled trying to grab her, the Boob Fairy spinning out in the air and slamming into her fellow Fairies.

“OUF!” Boob Fairy groaned.

“Our dust!” Ass Fairy yelped as a multicolored cloud was kicked up all over the three humans.

“I feel…so tingly.” Lucy shivered

“Not again…” Erza whined.

“I can feel it!” Wendy eagerly looked at her chest.

Wendy’s flat chest started to blossom.

“Yes! Bigger!” she smiled.

“HMM!” Erza groaned as her blouse stretched, the buttons looking ready to fly off.

Not only was she getting curvier her muscle tone was also showing, her tummy hardening into abs.

“I…” Lucy groaned as her ass ripped through her pants “I’ve got an ass!”

“OH YEAH!” Wendy laughed as her shirt burst open, her watermelon sized breasts wobbling on her frame “Who’s flat chested now?!”

“You know that was unintentional but all in all it turned out pretty good.” Boob Fairy commented seeing the now busty, toned, big assed girls all standing there in shredded clothes.

“Definitely.” Muscle Fairy nodded.

“I agree but what are three mortals doing here anyway?” the Ass Fairy wondered.

“We  were trying to fix what you did last night!” Erza pointed at the Boob Fairy.

“I’m sorry…but it was your friends fault.” The fairy gestured to Lucy.

“Sorry…I just wanted bigger boobs.” Lucy frowned.

“But why have you been visiting me so much, what did I do to deserve big boobs?” Erza asked.

“I don’t see why you’re so upset you all have beautiful bodies now.” The Boob Fairy huffed.

“But how will this look normal to the people who know us!” Erza yelled “And how are we even supposed to get home?!”

“She does have a point about that.” The Ass Fairy sighed “We might have gone a bit overboard.”

“Hey I didn’t get sucked through a magic wormhole, to not turn into a busty amazon sex goddess!” Wendy yelled.

“I don’t want to change back.” Lucy pouted.

“Even if this was cool we’d just get questioned about it at home.” Erza said “Oh not to mention our clothes, have you noticed we’re naked now!”

“I think a visit to the Fairy Queen could solve all your problems!” The Boob Fairy smiled “She can help conceal your bodies and get you home!”

“Okay this is progress.” Erza said lightening up “Now what about cothes?”

“Just walk through the pool.” The fairy gestured “Once you get out on the other side your modesty should be satisfied.”

The three ladies swam into the water.

“It feels sticky.” Lucy waded in.

“What is this stuff anyway?” Wendy asked pushing her tits down so they didn’t float.

“Yeah it’s sticky…but also not.” Erza swam in deeper.

When the three got out on the other side they now had sexy skin-tight outfits. Erza’s was red, a pair of gloves and boots, shorts, and a sports bra like top with a clear boob window, Wendy now had a blue corset like top that showed the tops of her breasts and thighs as well as a pair of shiny blue knee-high stockings with heels, the left side going all the way up to the corset and the left stopping at the knee, and lastly Lucy was in a yellow top similar to Erza’s and a tight pantie like bottoms.

“Great now we look like slutty superheroes or something.” Erza sighed.

“I think it makes my tits look great.” Wendy said smugly rubbing them.

“It’s better than nothing.” Lucy stepped out of the strange water.

“Barely.” Erza sighed.

The Fairies weren’t going to be able to guide the girls, but they did tell them to simply follow the brick road and they’d be at the palace in no time. The walk wasn’t too bad, the girls weren’t having too difficult of a time.

“I’m surprised I haven’t fallen over given I’m more than two feet talker and half boobs.” Wendy joked.

“Seriously.” Erza sighed.

“Hey anyone want some fruit?” Lucy asked stopping by a tree with strange white peach like fruits growing on it.

“After everything that’s happened today you seriously want to eat?” Erza sighed.

“What I’m hungry.” Lucy plucked one and took a bite, sweet yet creamy juice dribbling down her cheeks “What’s the worst that could happen?”

As Lucy sucked the juices and nibbled on the fruit she moaned a bit, her breasts growing a bit and feeling heavier.

“They feel full.” She hummed a bit, a white fluid collecting on her nipples.

“Umm you could start lactating.” Erza said noticing the effect the fruit was having on her friend.

“I’m not gonna lie…that’s hot.” Wendy gulped “Suddenly…I feel really thirsty.”

“M-me too.” Erza admitted.

The girls both reached out and grabbed one of Lucy’s full breasts, sucking her nipples and quenching their thirst with her surprisingly tasty milk.

“MMM!” Lucy moaned as her friends drank from her, her milk running down they bodies.

Eventually they had to separate, getting back to their journey.

“Just for the record, that never happened.” Erza blushed.

“Okay…” Lucy nodded.

“This place is very Oz like.” Wendy said as they approached the castle of the Fairy Queen “We’ve already got Boobs, Height, Asses and Muscle, what could this lady possibly give us?”

“Good Question.” Erza said opening the doors.

The three entered and saw a stunning visage of a woman, she was gigantic, towering over them, she had breasts the size of beanbags and on her back were two huge sparkling rainbow fairy wings.

“Mortals.” She looked at them “I am Fairy Queen Mavis, what are you doing in my domain?”

“Uhh…we tried to summon a fairy and got sucked in here.” Erza said.

“A summoning…” she looked at Erza closely “It would seem your Fae blood has some inherited magic.”

“What?” Erza was confused “Are you saying I’m part Fairy?”

“Erza’s a Fairy?” Lucy gasped

“Indeed.” Mavis  said zapping Erza with some magic.

“HAA!” the girl gasped as she hunched over, sparkling fairy wings appearing on her back “I wanted to go back to normal not become even more of a freak!”

“I don’t wanna go back to normal.” Wendy said.

“Take these amulets.” Mavis said as her tiny servants handed the girls necklaces with ruby like gems on the pendant “They will allow you to return to your normal form.”

“Thank god.” Erza sighed.

“Aww I don’t wanna turn back.” Lucy frowned.

Suddenly a rift opened in the air above them, slowly sucking them in.

“WHOA!”

“I shall return you to your realm.” Mavis said “Erza you have great powers…use them carefully.”

Suddenly the three were dumped back in Erza’s kitchen, bodies back to normal but still in their superhero-esque outfits.

“We’re back to normal.” Lucy said.

“Dammit.” Wendy huffed a bit.

“Thank goodness.” Erza smiled.

The girls all felt their pendants glow, their bodies suddenly back in their sexy enhanced forms.

“Oh awesome!” Wendy laughed.

“Much better.” Lucy posed.

“This isn’t so bad.” Erza rolled her eyes as her wings flittered a bit.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you’d like to see in the future and consider supporting the official release.**

**Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

“Haa…” Wendy sighed as she sat in math class, her mind drifting off a bit “Hmm?”

Deciding to have a little fun she activated her gem and started boosting her breasts, only before she could get bigger than DD’s her chair was kicked roughly.

“Tsk.” Erza glared at her from her seat one row back.

Wendy rolled her eyes and returned to normal, a little peeved by her friend, at least Lucy wasn’t so anal about this stuff.

“Seriously!” Erza confronted her outside her locker “How are we supposed to keep this a secret if you go around doing something like that?!”

“Relax no one saw.” Wendy rolled her eyes.

“Yeah this time.” Erza sighed “Look I know you and Lucy like this stuff but I don’t want any of us stuck asking questions about why our boobs magically grow.”

“I know you don’t want people finding out your some kinda of fairy princess.” Wendy smirked.

“You’re never going to let that go are you?” Erza asked.

“Nope.” Wendy laughed.

“Anyway, just please stay out of trouble.” Erza sighed.

“Hey it’s me you’re talking about.” Wendy laughed.

“Exccatly.” Erza rolled her eyes and walked away.

“NEEE!” Wendy stuck her tongue out and made her tits grow.

“I saw that.” Erza sighed.

* * *

 

**Later**

After school Wendy went to Lucy’s house, the two girls hanging out in the blonde’s room, both happened to be wearing just tank tops and their panties.

“We should tell her.” Lucy blushed “She might want to join.”

“Come on you know she’d freak.” Wendy said.

“I guess.” Lucy said growing bigger breasts.

“And besides you wouldn’t want to stop doing this would you?” Wendy giggled as she took on a busty form, Lucy reaching out to cup her breasts.

“No way.” Lucy gasped a bit.

For the last few weeks the two girls had been meeting up and fooling around a bit, take on their sexy forms, squeeze and poke one another, stuff like that. The two girls started rubbing each other’s breasts, smushing them together, nipples poking into each other’s skin.

“Erza worries too much, nothing bad is gonna happen.” Wendy smirked as Lucy’s breasts started leaking “Let’s just focus on this.”

“Hmm, yeah.” Lucy hummed “I feel like…I’m gonna burst!”

“Let me help with that.” Wendy licked her lips.

Wendy leaned in and started rubbing Lucy’s right nipple, twisting and poking it to make it dribble out more milk. Her lips found their way to the left nipple, her tongue swirling around the pink bud.

“You’ve never helped like this before.” Lucy moaned a bit as milk poured down her tits and onto Wendy’s lips “We should stop…it feels weird.”

“Is this about Erza again?” Wendy glared a bit.

“No it’s just-.”

“Then just relax and enjoy it.” Wendy pushed her friend onto her back “I’ll get rid of that tension.”

“OHH!” Lucy moaned loudly as Wendy pulled her panties down and started to lick and finger her pussy.

Wendy slithered and slapped her tongue around, lips kissing Lucy’s wet folds. Lucy started playing with her own breasts again, jiggling them and rubbing them, kissing and sucking her nipples. Wendy wasn’t just eating Lucy out either she was rubbing her own pussy, humming into Lucy’s hole.

“HAAA OHHAA!” Lucy moaned.

She felt like she’d been shocked, her whole body shivering with pure pleasure and unfamiliar sensations.

“D-Did you feel that?” She asked Wendy.

“It’s called an orgasm.” The other girl said.

“Hmm, I’ve never had one but…it felt different.” Lucy blinked.

The two girls fooled around a little more before they fell asleep together in bed. Lucy had still made plenty of milk, to the point some was put into glasses on her desk. As the two slept the door into the room creeped open and Lucy’s younger brother Romeo snuck in.

“Hmm?” he walked over to his sisters desk and saw the glass filled with glittery milk “What are you guys drinking?”

“HEY!” Wendy woke up and hurled a shoe at him “Get out you little perv!”

The shoe bounced off the wall but it was still enough for some of the milk to spill out of the class and onto the younger boy. He glowed a bit before he was suddenly taller, older looking, more muscular and rather hunky, his clothes now ill fitting for his more mature manly look.

“Wendy what did you do!” Lucy yelped.

“I didn’t touch anything!” Romeo tried to defend himself.

“What are we gonna do?!” Lucy was panicking.

“Hmm…” Wendy’s head was in the clouds looking at Romeo.

“We need to call Erza, this just got way to serious.”

“Uh huh…” Wendy mostly ignored her.

“Are you serious look at us, look at my brother!” Lucy yelled.

“Sure…probably needs additional examination.” Wendy licked her lips.

“Aren’t you worried we’re not back to normal?” Lucy asked.

“Hmm…no not really.” Wendy laughed walking up to Romeo to marvel at his body.

Lucy just sighed in frustration and quickly grabbed her phone “Erza…yeah I think you need to come over here…now.”

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

“What the hell are those two doing.” Erza quickly walked down the street “I’m serious this time I’m gonna-UGH!”

Erza walked right into someone, grunting as she fell back onto the ground.

“Watch it jackass.” She got up angrily, yelling at the man she walked into.

“My apologies.” He nodded, his blue hair swishing in his face a bit as Erza ran off “Interesting…”

* * *

 

**Back at Lucy’s**

“You called Erza!” Wendy complained “We said no bringing her into this.”

“I know but…things are out of hand.” Lucy said as the doorbell rang “That’s probably her, what should we do?”

“You distract her.” Wendy said pushing Romeo into a closet “I’ll keep Hercules over here occupied.”

Lucy headed downstairs to get the door while Wendy got into the closet with the younger boy, her tits basically pressing against his chest.

“Hmm…you’re kinda cute.” She giggled.

“All milked out?” he asked her.

“Pardon?” Wendy was confused.

“This milk.” He held up the glass “I think it’s what did this to me.”

“You don’t say…” Wendy smirked a bit.

Downstairs Lucy was trying to stall and distract Erza.

“Look my rooms a mess, how about we go to Wendy’s house?” the blonde said.

“Look Lucy…” Erza started blushing “I had a really weird dream about you two last night so can we just not hang out with her tonight? Did you hear something?”

“Uhh probably just the pests outside.” Lucy heard thumping upstairs “They’ve been a pain lately…the two of them. So Uhh a dream, were we back in the Fairy World?”

“No actually we were in this room.” Erza admitted.

“How weird.” Lucy laughed it off “Maybe we should change the scenery so it’s more quiet and you’re more comfortable.”

Back in the closet Wendy was going to town with Lucy’s brother, letting the boy explore her body, kiss her neck and squeeze her tits as she chugged the glass of milk. The magic fluid was clearly having an effect on her, her pants ripping as her ass grew, her top flying wide open as her breasts doubled in size. Soon there was just no more room in the closet and the door burst open, the two falling out, Wendy now straddling the boy’s waist as her tits pushed against his chest.

“Hmm.” She hummed a bit “Guess you were right about that milk.”

Wendy pulled the boys shorts off, exposing his sizable ten inch cock.

“Hmm.” She licked her lips “Looks good.”

“You are not about to do what I think you are.” Lucy glared walking into the room.

“What?” Wendy laughed a bit “You’re saying if this wasn’t your brother you wouldn’t go for it?”

“No…I would not.” Lucy sighed as Romeo suddenly shrank back to his normal look.

“Damn…” Wendy sighed using her amulet to restore herself

“Look I think we’re in over our heads.” Lucy said “What happened with Romeo, we need to be more careful.”

“You’re starting to sound like Erza.” Wendy grumbled putting a bathrobe on.

“And I should be!” Lucy yelled “She said she’s been feeling like someone is following her and she described our…”

“Exploration?” Wendy smirked.

“Yeah, to the tee.” Lucy said.

“Look don’t worry so much.” Wendy shrugged “Erza’s just paranoid.”

* * *

 

**Back in the dark streets Erza was heading home.**

“Waste of my time.” She grumbled turning a corner “These stupid powers, I wish I never had them.”

“I might be able to help with that.” A man approached her on the street.

Erza thought he looked a bit familiar, but she was pretty sure she’d remember a guy with a face tattoo.

“I’m a business man of sorts.” He made a card appear in his hand.

“Is being a creepy stalker part of the sales pitch?” Erza glared at him.

“No but this is.” He handed her the business card “I’m a practitioner of a magic somewhat related to the one flowing through your veins.”

Erza read the card “Look I’m not gonna lie this sounds like some kinda sex club.”

“It is one.” The man said “For people like us.”

“I thought you looked familiar.” Erza had a sudden epiphany “You’re that guy I ran into a few hours ago!”

“I merely followed you out of curiosity.” He told her “I sensed your magic signal. I can help if you let me.”

“I’ll take my chances on my own.” Erza walked away.

* * *

 

**A few days later**

The three friends were meeting in Erza’s dining room, the conversation quickly turning to their magic and getting heated.

“How am I supposed to believe you two haven’t been using your powers?” Erza asked.

“So what is we have, no one’s getting hurt.” Wendy said.

“You’re such a selfish brat!” Erza growled a bit.

“And you’re a bitch!” Wendy snapped back.

“Guys…” Lucy sighed “We still have no idea what these powers really do, I mean look what happened to my brother, Wendy could barely control herself.”

“Haa…” Wendy sighed “You’re right, maybe it’s best if we reign it in a bit…for now. With your brother, what was I thinking.”

Lucy and Wendy headed out while Erza cleaned up the table.

“Didn’t I throw this out?” she picked up the business card.

The day was relatively uneventful for the girls, but that night something strange happened.

“Hmm?” Lucy woke up in a dreamscape like Fairy Land, various sexy ladies bathing in springs.

“Oh Lucy!” Wendy ran up to her in a leaf bikini “I’m glad you’re here I need your help.”

“Huh?” Lucy who was still in her PJ’s was tugged along and told to sit on a log.

“I need you to make us bigger again.” Wendy smiled “You’re the only one who can help us.”

“HAA!” Lucy gasped as Wendy started sucking on her nipples.

Lucy started growing each time Wendy sucked on her, the blue haired girls body growing as well.

“Yes…help us grow.” Erza appeared and started drinking.

“Hmm.” Wendy kissed her friends neck.

Back in the real world Lucy’s breasts were spraying out milk, jars magically floating over and getting filled with the liquid. Romeo had heard a commotion and when he went to investigate he was stunned by the strange scene.

In the dream world Lucy was moaning as she and her friends grew and grew.

“Do you remember what it was like to be fully transformed?” Wendy asked, her tits surrounding Lucy’s head “You can be like that again if you use the milk.”

“But our necklaces-HA!” Lucy moaned as Erza licked her pussy.

“The magic is inside you now.” Erza hummed.

“HAA!” Lucy moaned in pleasure as Erza ate her out, Wendy still smothering her with her tits.

“AAHH!” Lucy woke up with a shock.

“AH!” Wendy did the same across town, both snapping out of the same dream.

“What…” Lucy rubbed her eyes before seeing the jars on her desk and the large breasts on her chest “No way…”

 Lucy got dressed in a hurry, throwing on a lavender sweater and some jeans before going downstairs to eat breakfast.

“Sleep well?” Her brother asked as they both ate cereal.

“Uhh…kinda.” Lucy blushed.

“That’s good.” Romeo nodded

Lucy didn’t get very far into her breakfast before she heard beeping and Wendy yelling for her to get her butt in gear.

“Coming-EEP!” Lucy stood up, the V-neck on her sweater catching the table and nearly making her tits spill out.

“Morning.” Wendy said as the girl jumped in the car “You won’t believe the dream I had last night.”

“Oh I don’t know.” Lucy blushed “Did it involve springs and waterfalls?”

“How’d you know?” Wendy asked.

Once the too got to school the discussed the bizarre linked dream they had.

“So you’re telling me that we’re having connected dreams that somehow resulted in…” Wendy was still trying to mentally process this.

“Magical Jars of…my milk.” Lucy sighed.

“Have you seen Erza, she’d probably know what to do.” Wendy suggested “I wonder if it’ll do the same thing it did to your brother to a guy from my fourth period-.”

“No.” Lucy slammed her locker shut.

“I just mean-.”

“I said no.” Lucy walked away “This is what Erza means, stop being so childish.”

Lucy went into the gym and sighed, there were people setting up for the upcoming spring formal.

“Why do they feel so full.” Lucy cupped her bosom “It’s like it won’t stop.”

“Hey Lucy are you alright?” a tall, handsome boy walked up to her.

“R-Romeo?!” she gasped as a very curvy girl walked by her “What have you done?”

“Just making people happy.” He said “Whatever that stuff you have is like some kind of wish fulfillments drink.”

“That stuff!” Lucy grabbed her brother by the shirt “Came-out-of-me!”

“Oh…” he blinked.

* * *

 

**Elsewhere Erza was skipping school, knocking on a metal door in a dark ally.**

“You lost?” a voice asked from the other side of the door.

“Possibly.” Erza said holding up the card “I’m looking for a guy called Jellal? He gave me this.”

The door suddenly opened, but there was nothing on the other side.

“Okay…” Erza stepped in confused, the tunnel was simple and industrial, piped and valves lining the walls.

“Some kind of trick maybe?” Erza wondered out loud.

“Oh it’s no trick, I assure you.” A woman smiled at her.

This girl was taller than Erza by a few inches, had long white hair, a modest body and was dressed in a pant suit.

Erza looked down from the catwalk she was on, she saw a dancefloor full of bright lights, dancing fairies and loud music.

“Are those all fairies?” Erza asked.

“Yes, we all are.” The woman smiled “I’m Mira, nice to meet you, come with me.”

Erza followed the woman across the catwalk and into another hallway.

“Jellal provides us with freedom we are usually denied, either by exile or birth in the human realm.” Mira explained.

“What do you mean?” Erza asked.

“Most of the fairies and half fairies born in the human world were scared, alone and confused about what they were. You are fortunate to have stepped foot in our homeland.” Mira said.

“You could tell I’d been to the Fairy Land?” Erza asked.

“One never forgets the scent of home.” Mira smiled slightly “No matter how long you’ve been gone.”

Mira opened the door to a large room with a pool, at the back of the room was the man she met, Jellal, sitting around with two women near him.

“May I introduce Miss Erza.” Mira bowed.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future and consider supporting the source material.**

**Till Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

“This is the dream dome.” Mira said showing Erza around.

“The what now?”

“Here we use our magic to project our thoughts, change our clothes, hair color, I’ve even seen people switch genders.” Mira explained.

“So if you think of something…it becomes real?” Erza asked.

“It’s connected to human dreams or something but that doesn’t really matter.” Mira laughed.

Erza picked up a strange golden apple “Look at this.”

“They’re from the Fairy Realm, their delicious.” Mira smiled at me.

Erza’s mind drifted a bit, the room changing into the spring from Lucy and Wendy’s dream.

“Erza.” Mira poked her to wake her up from her trance “Incredible. But why haven’t you changed like the rest of us?”

“I guess this is my dream.” Erza looked around “To be normal.”

“How can you say that, there’s so many amazing things you can do, look at all this.” Mira said.

“You give off an incredible amount of Fairy Magic.” Jellal walked towards her “Even more than your friend, let’s see just how much though.”

“What do you mean?” Erza asked.

“Drink this.” He handed her a golden goblet “Questions can come later. You’re safe to be what you want here, human or Fairy, don’t you want to be yourself?”

“Be…myself?” Erza looked at the cup.

She brought the cup to her lips and started to drink it, a sweet ambrosia running down her throat.

“Yes…drink.” Mira whispered.

Erza moaned a bit as her body grew, her clothes tearing and melting away as she not only got bustier and curvier but a little taller as well, soon she was just as sexy as Mira.

“HMM!” the white haired girl kissed her neck “You can be anything, just let the magic flow through you.”

Erza kissed with Mira, Jellal standing behind her and rubbing his cock against her butt crack.

“HMM!” Erza was bent over, sucking and licking Mira’s tits as the man slid into her “OH FUCK!”

Mira squeezed Erza’s large breasts before the two fell back on the grass, Jellal still pounding Erza’s hole as the red head licked her new lover’s breasts.

“What are you doing?” Mira asked as she was sucked on.

Mira’s breasts suddenly started to grow huge, Erza grabbing handfuls.

“I’m letting the magic flow through me.” Erza moaned as her fairy wings flittered on her back “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Erza kept moaning as her pussy was pumped, her body shivering with orgasmic bliss.

“HAAA YESS!” she moaned throwing her head back “It’s…incredible!”

After another quick slam Erza and Mira were left there by Jellal, the man telling Mira to show Erza around once they were done.

“Weren’t we just in a spring?” Erza asked as the two walked naked down the halls, wings flittering on their back “Couldn’t we have cleaned off in there?”

“In order to reenter the human realm we must cleanse ourselves of the dome’s magic.” Mira explained, her tits still huge “It’ll only take a moment.”

The two turned into some showers, the water spraying onto them.

“Would you mind if I…washed your breasts?” Erza asked “I’ve never really touched someone as big as me till back in there.”

“I won’t complain.” Mira smirked as Erza grabbed a sponge and washed her big breasts.

Once they were done in the shower Mira’s body returned to normal and the two started to get dressed, Erza in a brown sweater and Mira in a red corset tied onto her by another woman.

“So that stuff I drank, what was it?” Erza asked.

“That nectar was born from the breasts of those who have tasted the Fairy Land’s fruit. It’s properties aren’t wholly understood but Jellal has been experimenting with it recently, for some reason only humans seem to be able to produce it which makes it quite rare.”

“So it was…breast milk?” Erza shivered a bit.

“You sound disgusted but I can see you want more.”  Mira threw on a jacket “Come on, let’s go have a little fun.”

As the two walked through the rain Mira explained that time flowed differently in the club and she’d likely been inside for over a day. The two had a little fun messing with their powers at a coffee shop before heading out to paint the town red, Erza even going so far as to ignore Lucy’s phone call.

* * *

 

**Earlier in the day before school.**

On the bus to school, a surprisingly handsome Romeo was sitting with his wallflower nerdy friend Shelia, explaining how he looked so good.

“I think it’s some kind of wish fulfilment thing.” He explained.

“So it’s not just boobs?” Shelia wondered “Like if someone wanted to change something else about themselves?”

“Yeah of course.” Romeo nodded “You should see my…I mean yeah.”

“So have you tried this stuff since that night with what’s her name?” Shelia asked “I mean if you want to skip we could try.”

“I’ll pay you ten bucks for a sip.” Levy, the nerdy pimply brace face in the seat in front of them turned around “and I’ll do your science homework!”

“Sure!” Romeo smiled.

“No way!” Shelia said as the same time.

“Wait what?” they both paused.

“Well I mean it’s yours so you can do whatever you want with it.” Shelia said.

“I mean I could use the homework grade.” Romeo admitted “Plus it’d be a good test.”

He reached into his backpack and took out one of the jars he found in his sister’s room last night.

“Just a sip remember.” He said.

“I’m getting my money back if you’re lying.” Levy said.

She drank pretty much the whole jar…but nothing happened.

“Bleh it’s sour, gimme my money back.” The girl said.

The bus pulled up at school and then suddenly Levy’s face began to clear and her braces vanished.

“Did you think you could take advantage of me because I’m a nerd?” she asked as her hair grew sleeker and shinier “Huh?”

Levy looked down and now saw her shirt had opened to show off some deep clevage and a pair of sex DD breast.

“Oh my god!” she gasped happily getting off the bus, all eyes on her.

Romeo and Shelia headed inside, arguing about how to properly use the potions.

“I’m not saying we exploit anyone, just that we can use it to improve our social and financial standing.” He told her.

“That’s exploitation.” Shelia sighed.

“You’re playing semantics.” Romeo brushed her off.

“Shush.” Shelia quieted him as some popular girls led by Minerva walked by.

“Um excuse me?” A round chubby girl with short hair walked over to them.

“Uhh hi.” Romeo said.

“Levy said you guys had some kind of potion?” the girl named Jenny said.

Shelia and Romeo said to meet them in the locker room and they made a deal with the girl, she drank a whole jar and went from fat nobody to sexy blonde bombshell, her tits nearly peaking out her top.

“This must be what pretty girls felt like to see me.” Jenny giggled.

Back outside Romeo ran into his sister Lucy who was not happy with what she saw.

“That stuff came from me!” she snapped.

Shelia was still cleaning up in the locker room, only now her most hated bullies had shown up.

“Well now I heard you and your little hobbit friend have been selling some kind of drug.” Minerva blocked her in “Why don’t you hand it over before the principal finds out and you get expelled?”

Shelia had her back to the wall but she didn’t want Minerva to get her hands on something like this.

“HMM!” she quickly chugged the jar Romeo had left her.

The bullies attacked her at the same time, knocking her to the floor.

“Get…off me!” she groaned.

“Why don’t you say please.” Minerva laughed.

“HMPH!” Shelia, who was now taller, curvier and had longer hair pushed Minerva off and picked her up by the collar “Get off…please.”

Minerva’s two underlings ran off while Shelia pushed her up against the lockers, ready to rip her shirt off.

“Hey stop it!” Romeo came back in for his back.

Shelia realized what she’d done and just wanted to go home right after school, Romeo offering to take her.

“Good thing your parents work the night shift.” Romeo said as they parked outside her house.

“Could you come in and stay the night…I don’t wanna wait alone?” Shelia blushed.

After they got inside Romeo went to the bathroom and stuff while Shelia looked at herself in the mirror, marveling at her large bust, and sexy ass.

“Hey Romeo thanks for staying tonight.” She said when she heard the door open a bit, only when she looked back it wasn’t her friend but her cousin Sherry standing there “Oh it’s you.”

“So this was what you desired huh?” Sherry giggled.

“What do you mean?” Shelia gasped getting pushed onto her bed.

“Cause it’s mine too.” The girl smirked.

“HMM!” Shelia moaned as her cousin started making out with her, licking her body and playfully sucking on her full breasts.

“Whoa…” Romeo gasped when he came back in and saw the relatives in their sexual embrace.

“What a pervert.” Sherry giggled as milk from her cousins breasts ran down her lips “Either join in or close the door.”

Sure enough join in was much more appealing, the boy ditching his pants as he laid between the two girls, Sherry pulling his cock out.

“Would you like the honors cousin, he is your friend.” Sherry smiled.

“No, I insist.” Shelia smiled back.

“Do I get a say?” Romeo asked.

“Nope.” Both Blendy girls smirked at him.

Sex quickly ensued, Sherry giving the boy a powerful BJ while Shelia made out with him, after that they traded a few times, Sherry riding while Shelia teased his balls, the cousins 69ed on top of him even halfway through Sherry’s tits just exploded in size. All three fucked happily, unknown that a magical all seeing eye had them in it’s gaze.

“Make note of them as well.” Jellal said “And ready Erza and the others.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you’d like to see in the future and consider supporting the official release.**

**Till Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

“Psst…Wendy.” Lucy whispered at her friend in the middle of class.

“If you have something to say you can say it in front of the class.” The teacher told her.

Lucy sighed and started trying to get to the front of class, bumping into a few of the taller and sexier girls.

“Well speak up.” The teacher, Miss Ur, said holding her coffee mug.

“I umm…well.” Lucy sighed before looking over and seeing her teacher suddenly had longer hair and looked younger “I just think it’s strange, the recent umm…developments of some students and-.”

“Quit wasting out time shorty!” someone in the class yelled.

“Now then class relax.” The teacher smiled.

Lucy was growing more and more frustrated with the bizarre goings on of her school.

“Maybe I should just use it…” Lucy thought to herself sitting on a bench in the school park.

“Sup.” Erza sat next to her.

“E-Erza?!” the girl gasped “Where have you been I haven’t seen you in days! We had to tell the teachers you were sick!”

“I met some other fairies, they’ve been teaching me some stuff.” Erza said as a very gorgeous Shelia walked by them “Seems like you guys have been busy.”

“Yeah, that weird fruit I ate in the Fairy Land is having some lasting effects.” Lucy sighed.

“Wait your milk is doing this?!” Erza gasped “You’re the source they found!”

“What are you talking about, source?” Lucy was confused.

“I gotta go.” Erza stood up “Listen be careful and don’t let anyone else find out what your milk can do.”

* * *

 

**That night.**

Lucy sighed looking at her reflection in the mirror, it was spring formal tonight and frankly she wasn’t looking that forward to it.

“Oops sorry!” someone opened her door “uhh which room’s your brothers?”

“Third on the right.” She sighed.

“Thanks, Hun, you look cute by the way.” The two girls said.

Lucy heard a beep and Wendy started shouting for her to get down to the car and hurry up. Once they got to school they stopped in the bathroom to check their makeup and talk about Erza.

“So she’s been hanging out with fairies?” Wendy asked “I feel like our friendship is separating.”

“She said she’d be back and to just lie low for a bit.” Lucy touched up her eyeliner “How’d things get out of control so quickly…”

At the same time the door to the room opened up and Shelia and Jenny game in wearing sexy dresses.

“I think your hunk of a brother might be the one to ask about that.” Shelia said towering over Lucy “Now move it tiny tits.”

“GRR!” Lucy glared back at her and pushed her down, her necklace glowing and her body growing I am so sick of people giving my crap for having small tits!”  
“So much for laying low.” Wendy sighed as Lucy stormed out of the bathroom and ripped her dress off to show her Yellow superhero like outfit from the Fairy Land.

“I should have done this a long time ago.” Lucy grumbled.

“Look I love showing off too but this isn’t the way.” Wendy tried to calm her friend down.

“I’m done with you, and Romeo and everyone else having fun at my expense!” Lucy yelled as she grabbed a man walking by “You’re gonna wanna stick around.”  
Lucy stormed out into the auditorium and pushed the singer from the band off the mic.

“I know you’ve all been sampling some of that magic milk for the last week and are pretty curious where it comes from.” Lucy called “Well why not drink right from the source!”

“Get off the stage!” someone yelled.

“Seems you need some convincing.” She grabbed the singer from the band and made her drink from her breasts.

“Psycho bitch-HA!” the girl gasped as her body grew busty and her hair grew longer and silkier while turning hot pink.

Suddenly the crowd was cheering.

“I thought so!” Lucy smiled.

* * *

 

**Elsewhere Erza had made her way back to the club.**

“Jellal.” She glared “Did you think I wouldn’t find out about your plan, to use the students, my friends like some kind of magic farm!”

“That is the plan.” He nodded “Seize her.”

Two fairy girls tried to attack but Erza blasted them, making their breasts grow and immobilizing them.

“There’s one issue with Fae magic do you know what it is?” Jellal asked Erza “It can only make things bigger and better!”

He tried to zap her but Erza ducked behind a busty woman causing her to get hit and shrink to tiny size.

“But my magic can do so much more.”

Erza fled up to the catwalk blocking her pursuer with another woman.

“Why are you trying to stop us?” Mira asked confronting her “We’re the only friends you need now.”

“Mira…”

“Sucking magic from humans is the best way to bring our powers back to normal.” The white haired girl put on some sexy gloves “Maybe even return to Fairy Land.”

“Don’t you understand the costs?” Erza asked.

The two tried to shoot each other with magic.

“They’ll return to normal eventually.” Mira said “So what if a few get addicted.”

Mira swirled her hand and collapsed the catwalk “I’ve been studying for years, someone with a week of training like you is nothing.”

“AHHH!” Erza fell towards the floor, a portal opening to suck her in before she crashed.

Meanwhile back at the dance people were attacking Lucy for more milk, Wendy totally unable to get ahold of Erza.

* * *

 

**Some short time later**

“Erza…wake up.” A voice called out to the girl.

“HA!” Erza sat up in a shock “AHH!”

“Are you done?” the woman asked.

“Where am I?” Erza asked looking around to see only darkness.

“An in between plain, I rescued you.” The woman sighed “You would have been killed otherwise.”

“Where are you going?” Erza followed the woman around the darkness.

“To the Fairy Realm where you will spend the rest of your days living as a Fairy.” The woman said.

“There’s no way in hell!” Erza yelled.

“You dare defy your queen!” Mavis snapped pulling Erza’s hair “I allowed you and your friends to return but you give into temptation so easily, I should have just wiped you out!”

“I don’t understand, why won’t you let me go back and stop Jellal then?” Erza asked.

“Because you are nowhere near powerful enough to stop him.” Mavis said as they walked towards a purple light.

“But what about Lucy and Wendy, maybe together the three of us could…” Erza started.

“The one called Lucy ate some of our fruit which allowed her to carry Fantasy Fulfilling Magic with her.” Mavis explained “She is the center of all this.”

They arrived in the Fairy Realm.

“If you truly wished to defeat Jellal you would need to learn the spell he uses.” Mavis explained “But that is something you would not be able to return from, now let us return to our home.”

* * *

 

**Back in the Human world.**

Wendy was running out of ideas and since Erza wasn’t answering she decided to set of the fire alarm, maybe that could scare the people out.

“Seriously.” Wendy sighed entering the maintenance closet and seeing Romeo getting a blowjob from two girls “You two get the fuck out.”

Wendy threw the two girls out and made Romeo put his pants back on.

“Ready to grow up and actually help your sister?” she asked listening to the other side of the door and hearing someone sinister enter “Okay those guys don’t seem nice so we need to figure this out…stop staring at my tits and pay attention!”

* * *

 

**In the Fairy World.**

“Nothing.” Erza sighed throwing a book on the pile.

“Oh dear me Erza whatever are you doing?” The Boob Fairy flew in.

“Looking for a spell.” Erza told her.

“Can you even read Fae?” the Fairy asked.

“Umm…no.” Erza sighed “But I need to help my friends.”

“But the queen ordered you here till you become a full-fledged fairy in your own right.” Boob Fairy said.

“I know…but I can’t let them down.” Erza frowned.

The Boob fairy smiled and floated a book to Erza “Sometimes the answer you seek is in the most unlikely of places.”

“HA!” Erza gasped “You’re a real Fairy Godmother!”

“Mother?” The Boob Fairy laughed “I prefer cool older sister. If anyone asks you didn’t get that from me.”

“Thank you.” Erza smiled “For everything.”  
Erza used her powers to teleport herself to the human world and equip her red latex armor, she landed right in front of Wendy resulting in the sneaking Romeo smacking into her ass.

“Watch where you’re going perv!” Wendy snapped

“It’s hard to avoid that land mass you call an ass.” He rubbed his face.

“If you weren’t’ Lucy’s brother I swear I would-.”

“Wendy!” Erza snapped “Quick I have something to show you.”  
Erza explained the spell to the two.

“If we make these marks around the school we can do a counter spell.” Erza said “But we need five people.”

“Well Lucy’s not hard to find, she basically a beached whale.” Wendy said “But if we’re doing this we gotta do it in style.”

Wendy took on her sexy form and blue skin tight outfit.

“Can you handle Lucy?” she asked.

“Yeah, just start chanting what I said when I give you the signal.” Erza told her.

Wendy dragged Romeo off “Quit getting distracted, there will be plenty of time for that later.”

Erza made her way up to the catwalk in the auditorium but sure enough she wasn’t the only one there.

“You are persistent, you must have a fairy godmother.” Mira smirked.

“NO!” Erza quickly blasted her “Just a Boob Fairy!”

“HAA!” Mira yelled as her breasts grew massive “Get back here, you can’t leave me like this!”

“It’s not permanent.” Erza jumped down to the main floor “Hopefully I’ll be finished with what I need to be once it wears off though, haven’t had years of practice like some.”

“OHHAA!” A woman moaned riding Lucy’s left nipple like a dildo.

“Jeez.” Erza kicked her off “Go fuck your own friend.”

“Erza?” the now giant Lucy saw her friend slid down her breasts.

Erza quickly explained what she was planning, telling Lucy how to fight back.

“What an unpleasant surprise.” Jellal walked in.

“This ends now.” Erza leaned on Lucy’s breast.

He wasted no time attacking and grabbing her “I’m nothing like you and your weak fares.”

“Then I won’t…feel so bad for this.” Erza coughed as she and the others said the counterspell.

“I don’t think I’ll ever fantasize about big boobs ever again.” Mira sighed from her immobile place on the catwalk “Guess I should start looking for a new job.”

Mira grew her wings and floated down, joining the others to complete the fifth spot. The counterspell sparked to life and shrank Jellal down into a tiny little hamster sized person.

“Hello again.” Mavis arrived “Long time no see.”

She was holding a lantern in one hand, with a simple swing it sucked the magic out of the room, returning Lucy and the rest of the school to normal.

“What’s that?” Erza asked.

“Silence.” The Queen sighed “You’re lucky to be alive. Officially I’ve come to clean up this mess and return those affected to normal. Unofficially I’m here to make sure a little magic stays with the humans.”

“Oh.” Erza blinked.

“To see one who uses her powers so wisely” Mavis smiled “Mirajane you are welcome to come along with me and return home.”

“Really!” Mira smiled.

The fairy queen and Mira left through a portal, the girls finally alone for a bit.

“What a way to end the year huh?” Wendy laughed.

“I don’t think college could ever top this.” Erza sighed.

* * *

 

**Some Months Later**

“HYA!” Wendy kicked at her cage match opponent.

“Got ya!” the woman grabbed her leg and took her down.

“Heh.” Wendy smirked.

“What’s so funny?” the girl growled.

Wendy’s breast suddenly burst out like airbags, blowing the woman into the cage wall and giving her the win. After Wendy headed outside and met up with Erza.

“Good thing you finished her, it’s about time for the weekly meeting.” Erza laughed.

“Good, I almost burst in there.” Wendy laughed.

They headed to Erza’s house and to a hot tub room.

“I needed this.” Wendy started stripping and looked at a poster of Erza on the wall “How’s it been going?”  
“Good, modeling by day Fairy studies by night.” The girl laughed “It’s a strange life, Lucy said she was gonna be late, had something to do with her sorority first.”

Across town Lucy was at a meeting, sitting around in a circle.

“Sister Lucy do you have special gifts?” the head asked.

“Well-.”

“Her gift is being extra cute.” A fiend pinched her cheeks.

“As I was saying.” Lucy’s breasts grew and she got a bit taller “I have a few.”

After the meeting Lucy was grabbing her things when another girl, Yukino, came in.

“Sister Lucy?”

“I’m not a sister yet.” Lucy laughed.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this…but I can’t believe what I saw.” The flat chested girl blushed  “But…”

“You want to know if I’ll do it to you?” she asked.

“I mean I don’t need the height but…” Yukino patted her chest and frowned “Maybe a little…you know.”

“It was just an illusion trick.” Lucy giggled “Changing your body, how silly.”

“Yeah you’re right.” Yukino laughed as Lucy ran by her “Huh?’

Suddenly the girl had some firm C-cups.

“No way…”

In a different house across town two young pubescent teenage girls named Millianna and Kagura were having a sleep over.

“Oh crap my sister is coming.” Kagura gasped “Pretend to sleep and maybe she’ll leave us alone.”

The door opened and a woman with short blonde hair and large breasts walked in.

“Jeez do you two think I can’t see you under the covers?” the woman laughed.

The sheets were pulled back, all three women glowing, suddenly Kagura and Millianna were tall, busty and sexy to the point the barely fit on the bed while her sister was now flat.

“Hey Dimaria.” Kagura giggled “Did you want to join our slumber party?”

“No just…saying goodnight.” The girl blinked.

“Hehehe.” Mira giggled fluttering off back to the fairy realm to report in.

“What’s this I hear about you giving multiple enhancements at once, exceeding protocol limits?” Muscle Fairy scolded her “No one wants to fly with someone who’s reckless, rash and lacking finesse, in short you’re dangerous.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Mira gulped a bit

“Do you have anything to say for yourself recruit?” she asked.

“Yeah…see ya!” Mira flew off.

* * *

 

**Back at Erza’s**

 “Took you long enough.” Wendy laughed as the water bubbled around her breasts.

“You guys started without me?!” Lucy pouted throwing her clothes off as soon as she got back.

“And Me.” Mira came in.

“Alright!” Lucy jumped in and got her sexy on “Let’s begin this week’s meeting of the council for magical enhancement!”

“Here-Here!” the others all laughed, Erza and Mira fluttering their wings.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future and consider supporting the original release.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
